RyouXMiho A Love Unseen
by Senpai-Hibari-san
Summary: One Shot, Miho and Ryou fic MihoXRyou. Hope you like. I don't own YUGIOH.


RyouxMiho A Love Unseen

(A/N this is a One-Shot fic about my fave Yu-Gi-Oh pairing RyouXMiho, and if you don't know who Miho is shes in the real 1st season of Yu-Gi-Oh and she loves Ryou, but Ryou doesn't like that way until now. Oh and I had Ryou and Bakura be separated so their 2 people)

Miho was walking to school looking for her love Ryou. She couldn't find him and had no idea where he was.

Ryou was still at home fighting a nasty cold so he didn't go to school and Bakura decided to leave him alone and just let him get better. Ryou wondered why his Yami was being so nice, he knew something was up he never was this nice.

'He's probably just acting like this so when I wake up he'll just smack me,' Ryou thought. Whatever Bakura was doing Ryou would have to find out later, because he had taken some medicine and was starting to fall a sleep.

Miho was still trying to find Ryou, but the school bell was going to ring so she stopped looking and went to school. Yuugi and everyone else were sitting at their seats talking about various games. Then the bell rang and Miho sat down, but was lonely because Ryou sat beside her. Honda as usual was trying to get his "Sweet Ribbon" to go out with him, but as usual she said no and finished working on her worksheet. Then the bell rang and Miho and everyone went to gym. They dressed out and played Volleyball. When, gym was over Miho started to get upset she wanted her "Cutie Boy Ryou Bakura" there with her. She started to worry because he never missed school, and if he was going to he would make sure that the gang knew. Some teachers were talking and one said that "Ryou Bakura" was home sick and would probably back tomorrow. Miho was happy to hear that and she decided she would visit him after school. When, school let out Miho said her goodbyes to the gang and headed straight for Ryou's house.

Ryou had just woke up, from his nap and Bakura was reading the newspaper, which was really starting to scare Ryou.

"You go back to sleep, Hakari," Bakura said.

"Sure Yami," Ryou said as he went back to sleep.

Miho was walking up the stairs to Ryou's apartment when, she was thinking of what to say to him. Then she knocked on the door. Ryou woke up and got up to answer the door.

"Hakari get back in bed now," Bakura said.

"It's probably Miho, so I'll go answer it," Ryou said.

"Alright, whatever you want to do Hakari."

"Thanks Yami."

"Wait, what am I thinking, Hakari lay back down, I'll pretend to be you and make sure she doesn't come in to your room."

"Alright," Ryou said as he laid back down.

'Great now what do I do,' Bakura thought. Miho kept knocking on the door until Bakura answered it and let Miho in. Bakura pretended to be sick and coughed and sneezed and Miho wondered if he was alright. Then it was 3 hours later and Ryou woke up and started to cough because he needed some medicine.

'Ra dammit Hakari,' Bakura thought. Miho wondered who was so she ran to Ryou's room and saw Ryou.

"Huh Ryou Bakura who's this, oh what I think I know it must be your twin brother right," Miho said.

"Well, I'm not Ryou I'm his twin Ron," Bakura lied.

"Oh well Cutie Boy Ryou are you ok?" Miho asked Ryou.

"Well, I don't think I'm going to go to school for a while…..," Ryou was saying until he passed out.

"Hakari! I mean Ryou," Bakura said as he picked up Ryou. Miho was scared she didn't know what to do about Ryou. Bakura decided to take Ryou to the hospital. Miho was really worried she wasn't sure if Ryou was going to be ok. Bakura told Miho that she needed to help him take Ryou to the Hospital. Miho agreed to since she didn't want "Her Cutie Boy Ryou" to be sick or in pain.

Bakura and Miho took Ryou to the Hospital. The doctor immediately took him in and did some examinations and discovered that he had a very bad case of the flu and that he would need to stay overnight and see how he was in the morning.

'My Cutie boy Ryou needs to stay at the Hospital tonight then I am too,' Miho thought as she ran to Ryou's room. Bakura stopped the ditzy purple haired girl and told her she needed to clam down or she could worry Ryou and that wouldn't be good. Miho understood and clamed down as she entered Ryou's room. Many thoughts crossed her mind and Ryou was he going to be ok? Would he be their longer? Would he possibly die? Whatever was going to happen Miho just decided to wait to see what would happen.

Ryou was awake at the time and he had a pale look on his face, but looked ok.

"Oh, Cutie Boy Ryou," Miho said as she ran towards him.

"Miho, hi," Ryou said.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I think so."

"Please get better soon ok."

"Alright."

"Ryou you know I love you, don't you."

"Yes I do."

"Then please be my boyfriend." Ryou was shocked he didn't know what he felt like maybe he did love Miho, but he was always shy around girls and never really had any feelings for them, but at that instant he feel in love with Miho and decided yes he would date her. Miho was so happy that she kissed him forgetting that he was sick. Bakura yelled at her and 2 hours later Miho got sick, being around Ryou and kissing him made the flu spread faster and so now she was in the Hospital too. In the same room as Ryou which made Bakura mad. Miho was feeling really sick and so she had some medicine and went to sleep. Ryou was refusing to take the medicine until he got to talk alone wit his "twin brother." The doctor decided he could, but then he had to take his medicine and go to sleep. Ryou agreed to that and so when the doctor left Ryou asked his Yami a bunch of questions about if he liked the fact that he was dating Miho. Bakura was infuriated and smacked Ryou across the face not caring that Ryou was sick. Ryou was so sick and weak that he didn't fight back and even if he could he didn't want to try. Bakura decided him anymore for reasons of his own choosing. Ryou was thinking to himself and was glad that his Yami didn't get caught smacking him. The doctor came back about ½ an hour later and gave Ryou his medicine and then about 2 minutes later Ryou fell asleep.

It was the next morning and Ryou was feeling much better and Miho was too. So they left the Hospital after being discharged and Miho went home to get some more sleep and so did Ryou.

It was about 3 days later and both Miho and Ryou returned to school. They felt so in love and they didn't tell the gang about it, but as usual Honda was trying to get his "Sweet Ribbon" to date him, but of course she said no and just walked away behind Ryou. Miho also wondered where Ryou's twin disappeared to, but she didn't ask, she just wanted to stay with her new boyfriend and didn't it to change. Before, Ryou left the school, Miho took him behind the school and kissed him. Ryou was so happy and he grabbed Miho's hand and told her he would walk her home. So Miho walked home with Ryou holding hand with love.

(A/N I hope you guys like this story well umm please RR well yeah.)


End file.
